parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadgetlina part 7 - Gadget meets Shego/"On the Road"
Transcript: *(Gadget Hackwrench Groaning) *Shego/Mrs. Toad: (Speaks in Spanish) I hope you sleep very very good. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Huh? Who are you? *Shego/Mrs. Toad We are the happy family Singers de España. These are my sons Aladdin, The Sultan and Jafar. We are very rich and famous. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Rich and famous? Oh. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Si si, mucho. I bring you here to become famous singer like me. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh, goodbye, my mother will be very worried. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Mama no worry. Mama proud. When you are a star, she make big fiesta and invite all the neighbours to come and see her little niña who have become big big big very big. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Big? Oh you mean big? *Shego/Mrs. Toad: I mean important. And loved by everyone. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: But Chip loves me already. I think I’m gonna marry him. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Marry him? that will be a very big mistake. It will get in the way of your career in show business, while doing all the time those things domésticos. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: What things? *Shego/Mrs. Toad: The scrubbings and the washings, Shego/Toad: (Singing) And the noses and the drippings, And the sopas always boiling *Aladdin/Mozo: (All Speaking in Spanish) *Shego/Mrs. Toad: The panes and the windows falling, With the diaper changing, And the roof she’s leaking, And the enchiladas spoiling *Aladdin/Mozo: All: Ooh. *Shego/Mrs. Toad (singing): Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things, Or does the very thought of it makes you wince? *Aladdin/Mozo: Ugh. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: I thought so (singing) Then don’t marry the prince. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh dear. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: You see, hey. You become big a star like me. We make big moneys together. You make mama rich. You’re important person. You’re famous. You are a star. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: A star? Well, I suppose. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Now repeat after me. (singing) We are the Singers de Espana the original cast, And there hasn’t been a town we haven’t played *Aladdin/Mozo, Sultan/Gringo & Jafar/Grundel: We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast, We get on, we get off, we get paid *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Sing! *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Could you say that a little slower? *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don’t do ballads. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh, then maybe I could take notes. *Shego/Mrs. Toad (singing): We are very independent and we go everywhere, And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way, We’re gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba, And every number Gadgetlina, say ole! Come on the road, my little castanet Come on the road, and famous you will get, I’ll make you star, get, you small guitar, You’ll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road *Aladdin/Mozo: Gadgetlinacita, No one could be sweeter, Sing with mamacita, We go on the road *Shego/Mrs Toad: Ay yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing. (singing): We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon, Then we hop to Barcelona for a week, Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon, Where they love us ‘cause we do the show in Greek *Aladdin/Mozo and Sultan/Gringo (singing): We are the finest in the business, it’s a well-known fact, And you’ll forgive us if we have to blow the horn *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Because this isn’t any ordinary animal act, And today a star is born *Jafar/Grundel (singing): Go on the road, You’ll hear the peoples roar, You’re not a toad *Shego/Mrs. Toad: But that’s what make-up’s for *Jafar/Grundel (singing): Just sing on pitch, We get very rich, Wait until they see the Gadgetlina *Shego/Mrs. Toad: On the road *Jafar/Grundel: Singing Gadgetlina, Dancing Gadgetlina, Gadgething, Gadgetlina *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Now I make her sing *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Aah…! *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Bueno, muy bueno! You got it. *Aladdin/Mozo (singing): Come on the road, We make you big success, Come on the road *Shego/Mrs. Toad: You’re in the union, yes? *Aladdin/Mozo (singing): The life, she’s sweet, Yes! Lots of flies to eat, Yum, yum. So why be little fish in little pond, When you can go so far beyond *Shego/Mrs. Toad: I think perhaps we make you blonde *Sultan/Gringo (singing): When we get on the road *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina (singing): On the road *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina, Aladdin/Mozo, Sultan/Gringo and Jafar/Grundel (singing): Let’s hit the road! Ole! *Jafar/Grundel: Mama, you give her to me. I marry her. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Very well. You can marry la niña. We can keep the money she earns in the family. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh thank you, Shego, thank you. They really like me. Am I star? *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Yes, and you can call me Mama. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Mama? *Shego/Mrs. Toad: You’re going to marry my son, Jafar. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: I’m what? *Jafar/Grundel: I love Gadgetlina. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: You wait right here. Gadgetlina, chiquitita, we’ll be right back with the padre. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh, no no no, I love Chip. *Shego/Mrs. Toad: Today you marry my son. *Gadget Hackwrench/Thumbelina: Oh, no, no no, no I’m not marrying – no come back here – no wait, no wait a second! Where are you going?! Doesn’t anybody care what i think?! Oh! Videos Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Thumbelina Parts Category:Transcripts